1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a diaphragm valve in which at least one circular valve seat is arranged within a housing and which can be actuated by a diaphragm-like actuating element so as to open from the valve seat or close on the valve seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Valves of this kind are known as diaphragm valves because the actual valve element is a flexible diaphragm. Strictly speaking, these valves are known as diaphragm seat valves. In view of the fact that the valve element is a diaphragm, such valves are naturally constructed in a flat manner. Often, a plurality of such valve seats and consequently also a plurality of diaphragms are accommodated within such valves. These can be discrete component parts which are actuated individually and which are accordingly separate or they can be integrated in one piece, depending on the desired directional valve function. To achieve a corresponding valve function, two valves are usually necessary, on which valves two diaphragms or two diaphragm portions can be actuated. Because the diameter of the valve seats is necessarily large, the resulting valve has correspondingly wide dimensions.